Bloody Debt
by Paula de Roma
Summary: When a cruel warlock looking for revenge makes a trap for Kennedy, she will have to fight with all her force to prove her innocence.
1. Default Chapter

First of all: The characters from Buffy: the Vampire Slyers belongs to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy, Inc. Well I really wanted Kennedy and Willow to belong to me... but a girl can't have all.... sad.

Second: I am brazilian, so my native language isn't English. So I'm sorry about the grammar and spell errors, specialy preposition (damn you preposition!!!!! I hate you!!!).

Third: Before you read this fic, you need to know that it happens 2 years later after 'Chosen'. The Scoobies are at Cleveland, trainning the new slayers that didn't have a watcher. The academy works as the New Watcher Council. Only Kennedy, Vi and Rona stayed with the Scoobies, and they are a part of the gang now.The others who fighted againts the First went back to their homes too fight evil there. The Scoobies live at the academy, the new slayes that are in training live at dorms in the same street of the academy. There's a coven near the Slayer Academy, where Willow teaches young witches and warlocks.

**Bloody Debt – First Chapter.**

Kennedy woke up with the feeling of kisses being delivered in her tummy by very familiar lips. The brunette moaned softly and put her hand above Willow's head, stroking her beautiful red hair. Then she whispered in a husky voice filled with desire.

"Good morning..."

Willow smiled while she was kissing her lover's stomach, moving upward Kennedy's body very slowly, lingering her lips on her breasts, neck and finally her mouth.

"Good morning" the witch answered and gave the slayer a passionate kiss.

When oxigen became an issue, the two pulled away and Willow looked at the brunette who was smiling at her.

"Did you slept well?" the redhead stroked her girlfriend's face.

"Yes, but the wake up was so much better" Kennedy said and sat up a little to kiss her witch again.

The kiss was slow, lips opened and closed without a rush, but soon it became more heated and hands started to roam their bodys. Kennedy turned her body, changind positions with Willow, so now she was on top.

The slayer pulled away so she could look at her girl, her eyes showing love and admiration.

"You're beautiful" Kennedy whispered while she put a red lock behind Willow's ear.

The redhead lifted a hand and caressed her girl's lips, the slayer opened her mouth, catching and sucking Willow's fingers making the witch groan. The brunette played with the fingers inside her mouth, sucking them, sometimes very fast and hard and then slowly and softly, always stroking her tongue between them.

Kennedy let go Willow's fingers and started kissing her neck, making sure that her tongue stud lingered at her girlfriend's skin, turning Willow on so much more.

Now with a free hand, Willow massaged the brunette's ass, bringing her closer to her body and the other hand touched all over the slayer until stopped above her center.

Sunddely Kennedy stopped the kiss and Willow gave her lover a confused look, also stopping her caresses.

"Is something wrong Kenn?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. Actually, everything is perfect" the slayer gave her a malicious look and very quickly held her wicca's hands above her head. With her free hand, she touched the redhead's breasts, playing with the pink nipples between her fingers. Then she slided her hand over her girlfriend's stomach and soon it found the witch's hot sex.

Willow moaned with the feeling of the expert hand between her legs.

"My god, Kenn!".

Kennedy leant her head towards her witch, putting her mouth really close of Willow's ear, and whispered in a malicious voice:

"Tell me what you want..."

"Please Kenn..."

"Please what?" the slayer applied more pressure above the readhead's center.

"Kenn..." Willow begged while she was rocking her hip so her girl's touch could be more intense "Kenn, I want.... I need to feel you inside me...now...please..."

The brunette smirked and kissed the wicca hard, forcing her tongue into the older woman's mouth at the same time that two fingers entered her lover. Willow moaned inside Kennedy's mouth and the moves of her hip increased as the slayer slided in and out her sex.

Kennedy took her hand off Willow's wrists, letting her go, and put it at her girfriend's hip, stroking and holding it softly to slow Willow's rhythm that had become faster. The witch hugged her lover, running her nails very softly over her back, and Kennedy moaned huskyly. The brunette stopped kissing her and looked deeply into green eyes while her fingers pumped faster in and out Willow's slick folds.

The redhead's breathing was heavier at each pumping her slayer's fingers made and her moanings could be heard at all second floor of the house. The warrior felt that her beautiful wicca was almost on the edge so she slipped a third finger inside Willow's wet center and with her thumb stroked her clit.

Willow couldn't hold anymore and came hard, diggind her nails into Kennedy's back and screaming her name.

"KENNEDY!!!!"

The brunette colapsed over the shaking boby of the redhead and hugged her, kissing softly her face and neck while she waited Willow's breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Her fingers stayed inside her lover for awhile still feeling her wicca's inner muscles contracting around them.

With some difficult to breath Willow tried to say some word without much success.

"Woow...that was...woww...I mean...wow..."

"I know....I feel the same..." Kennedy smiled lovingly and removed her fingers from Willow, the redhead gave a little moan. The slayer kissed her girl's face one more time and started to crawl out of the bed, but Willow pulled her into her arms, making her stay in bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Giles needs to catalog and do the maintenance of new crossbows he bought, and I promissed I would help. Because who knows more about it than me? And besides, you have some classes to teach at the Coven."

"But... can't we just forget about our jobs and snuggle in bed all day?" Willow smiled innocently.

"It's a tempting offer, but we can't... Giles will kill me if I am late again. And I know you don't like to skip your job... now let's get up."

"But but but...you didn't... you know..." Willow said embaressed and her face became the same color as her hair.

"Well... we still have some time... we can fix this problem at the shower, what do you say?" Kennedy got up, letting the sheet fall, and showing her naked toned body to her girlfriend that was looking at her with lust in her eyes. The brunette smirked and winked at her girl, then she entered the bathroom. The witch's lips curled in a wide smiled and don't wanting to lose time, followed her slayer.

In a far side of the city, there was a white mansion, victorian style. It was beatiful and looked like a cozy home from the outside. But from the inside it was totally the opposite. All the rooms had an air of empty, death, everything looked like it was abandoned, mainly the white walls stained by the years and the broken dusty furniture that gave the impression that no one had been living there for a long time. It was like the owners had run, not worring about what could happen with the house. But it was a lie, a person still lived there. At the farther wing of the mansion you could find a bedroom, and as the rest of the house it was dusy and abandoned. If you entered the room, you would feel an empty air and death. It had a old aspect, wood furniture in rustic style covered by dust and although the sun was shinning outside, the dark and heavy curtains prevented the light from entering, making the room a dark and hot. The only things that looked like was being used was the bookshelf and the bed. At the back of the room, seated in a armchair while he held a big book and older than the mansion, a man with long and very dark hair, with a beard and a very stong body, slept.

The door opened and a thin guy stepped inside, followed by a demon that could pass as a human, if weren't for his third closed eye at the middle of his forehead.

"Master Larc, the demon Mimese is here to talk you sir" the guy said with caution not to disturb his master.

Larc opened his eyes and stared at his servant that steped backwards with fear, he still was amused by the completely dark eyes and without life of his master.

The dark haired man got up and walked to the two men that hadn't moved from the door. The servant went to a corner at the room while Mimese and Larc stared at each other until the last one started to speak:

"I presume you know why I called you here" his voice was firm, showing authority.

"Actually, no".

Larc gave a severe look at his employee "Nobody does the job completely nowadays. I need that tonight you become this slayer and kill everyone that is with her" Larc showed a picture to Mimese "Don't kill her! When you finished the job I'll pay you. And I will sent a few vampires with you tonight".

"I know this kind of negotiations., I want at least half of the money now".

"I knew you would say that, you ilusionist demons are ambitious. Always were and always will" Larck made a moviment with his hand, so the servant brought a case with money "Here is 250 thousand dollars, the rest you get when you complete your job".

Mimese checked his money and without turning his gaze at the man in front of him left the room.

"Demons, they think they are the best, poor creatures, they don't know demon are the weakest" Larc said, returning to his inicial position at the armachair.

The servant followed his master and with fear in his voice he asked:

"Master, why do you want Mimese to atack the slayer but not kill her? That's not..." the servant didn't finish his words because Larc pointed a finger in his direction and the guy's body caught on fire. The servant didn't have time to scream, his body was already dust that became just another dirty on the floor.

"Vampires can be strong, but they are very stupid. Always looking at somebody else's issues. Xavier!!!" Larc said aloud and in less than 10 seconds, a man that looked like he was the same age of Larc, blonde and brown eyes entered the room.

"Yes, master."

"I want the slayers to know that tonight some vampires will atack the main cemitery of the city. And they must have the impression it won't be a easy fight. I need the stronger slayers there."

"Yes, sir. Excuse me".

Larc closed his eyes and leaned against the armchair, going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Debt – Chapter 2**

Kennedy and Giles spent all the morning and some of the afternoon reviewing the new weapons that the watcher had ordered.

"And this is the last one" Kennedy put the crossbow inside the weapon chest, closing it "Nice arsenal you bought, Giles".

"We need to be prepared, you never know when a new apoc..."

"Giles, don't dare finish this. Nothing happened lately, don't you think it would be nice if we just relax and enjoy life without think we could die at any minute by the hands of a Holy Beast that wanna eat us as a part of a ritual to destroy the world" the slayer said sarcastically.

"You've been a vampire slayer for two years Kennedy, you should already know that when everything is so calm the dark forces are planning something. And with our kind of life, we always have to be prepared" Giles removed his glasses to clean them while he was speaking.

"You should enjoy your life more often, Giles. Go out, meet women, kiss... but it's your life, you know what is good for you. So, do you still need my help?"

"No, no. You can go."

"Thank you. I will work out a little..." 'An the I will get ready for the special night I planned for me and Willow' Kennedy thought this last part and ran to the training room.

Willow walked along the classroom while she looked her students meditate. Her mind wasn't focused on the class, but on a certain brunette that at the moment might be working out. The redhead smiled widely when she imagined her girlfriend working out her beautiful boby, the muscles of her legs contracting... Willow shook her head, she couldn't think about Kennedy, she had classes to teach. The witch tried to concentrate, but her sexy slayer was the only thing on her mind since morning. It was like she knew something bad was about to happen and she wanted to spent the time left with her girlfriend. Not thinking clearly, she decided to finish class early.

"That's enough for today. All of you are controling your powers pretty well and like a reward you're dimissed early".

The young witches and warlocks left the classroom quickly while Wilow was bloowing off the candles and tidied up the room very fast, so she could be holding her lover soon.

When everything was clean, the wicca left as her students, very quickly, wanting to arrive faster at academy where she lived with the Scoobies and trained the new slayers that didn't have experience. In less than 20 minutes she arrived her final destination. She entered the academy and passed by Dawn, Xander and Andrew that talked in the living room.

"Ow, ow, Will! Where's the fire?" Dawn asked.

"In the training room" Xander joked.

"Hu?" Andrew didn't understand the joke.

Willow smiled thankfully and ran to the other side of the house.

"I still don't get it... what fire has at the traini...ahhhhh you are talking about Kennedy!" Andrew smiled pround of himself.

Dawn and Xander didn't answered and left the room rolling their eyes.

Willow opened the door of the gym slowly, looking around the place. At the middle of the room, Kennedy was lifting some weight to exercise her back. The sight of her girlfriend wearing just a black sport bra, a black low cut sweat pants, and her tanned body with a light sheen of sweat covering her back, made the readhead shiver and feel an aching between her legs.

For a few minutes the witch admired the sexy muscles of her girl contracting at each movement and then she decided to come closer the young woman very slowly. Kennedy was concentrating really hard and didn't realize her lover was at the room.

The redhead was very close to Kennedy and nibbled her earlobe, but the slayer's reaction wasn't what Willow was expecting. Instead of moan, the brunette screamed and let go the weight, making a loud noise that echoed trough the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kennedy turned to face her 'agressor', her hand above her heart and breathing hard "Willow, never do this again" she stopped talking and though a little "Well, not nibble my earlobe, but scared me like that. You make me scream like a girl!".

"Kenn, honey... you ARE a girl" Willow raised an eyebrown and looked at her girl who was trying to calm down.

"No one needs to know" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's kind difficult not to notice you're a girl, with all these curves you have.

"Not that, but that I scream like one".

"Your secret is safe with me. And it's good you wanna look like a girl, after all I'm only with you because of that" Willow that most of the time was the shy one in the relationship, flirted and wrapped her arms around her brunette's neck.

"So you're with just because my incredible and sexy looks" Kennedy mocked hurt.

"That and because I love you"

"I can live with that" Kennedy said almost whispiring, wrapping her arms around her girl's waist and kissing her.

Willow ran her tongue over the slayer's bottom lips, deepening the kiss. Kennedy pulled the wicca by her hips, pressing her body into Willow's.The older woman moaned into her girlfriend's mouth and her finger tangled in the warrior's dark tresses, increasing the contact of their mouth. She ran her other hand down Kennedy's tanned body, stopping when it reached her breasts and squezzed them.

Kennedy pulled apart a little and said between soft kisses.

"Who are ... you ... and what.. have you done with... my... Willow?

"Your Willow is on vacation and she said to you shut up and kiss me".

"I'm not complaining" the brunette kissed her lover again and massaged Willow's tongue with hers.

When the touches became more heated, the door of the room opened and several slayers entered it, running by the two women.

They pulled apart quickly, Willow blushed and Kennedy grinned when they realized the malicious glares Faith was giving them.

"Got yourself a room, Bratt!" Faith joked, enjoying that Kennedy last name was almost the nickname Faith gave her.

"You bet we will" Kennedy waved to the others slayers and pulled Willow by the hand, bringing her upstairs to their bedroom.

Arriving at the room, Kennedy caught Willow by the waist and lifted her, so the redhead could wrap her legs around her slayer. The brunette closed the room and pinned her gilfriend against the door while kissed her hungrily, their tongues battling each other, sometimes inside Kennedy's mouth, sometimes inside Willow's. The redhead moaned every time her girl would run her piercing on her roof of the mouth.

They finished the kiss and Kennedy ran her moist lips over the fair skin of Willow's neck, kissing and licking it. Her hands left her lover's waist and groped her ass, bringing Willow's body closer to hers, leaving no space between them.

The redhead gasped with such intimacy, grabbing softly the brunette's hair, her legs wrapping harder around the slayer's waist. And she started rocking her hips.

Kennedy took her girlfriend's shirt off and kissed her fair shoulder while pulled down the bra straps. The slayer pinned Willow harder against the door and her hand undid the frontal clasp of the garment and removed it quickly, throwing the bra across the room. The brunette leant her head down, kissing the wicca's colarbone and then her left breast, nibbling and licking her nipple.

Willow moaned very loudly and her grip on the dark hair of the younger woman was stronger, pulling her to herself, increasing the contact between her breast and Kennedy's mouth. Still moaning, Willow said.

"Kenn... bed... now..."

Kennedy stopped touching Willow and gave her a deep kiss, and holding her tight by the waist started to walk backwards, without breaking the kiss. Her knees came in contact with the edge of the bed and they felt on the mattresss, Willow on top.

They stopped kissing, Kennedy stroking Willow's sides while the redhead slided her girl's sport bra off her body. Now both with their upper body bare, the witch slided her body down Kennedy, her breast touching the slayer's lightly, and the warrior moaned and unzipped the older woman's pants. Willow stood up for a moment, letting her pants slid off her legs and the she took off her sandals, the only thing covering her body was a pair of panties. Willow straddled the brunette once again, her hands running up and down the tanned girl.

With a hand she touched Kennedy's breast, playing with the nipple between her fingers; the other breast she was giving it hot wet kisses, nibbling and sucking it, drinving the brunette crazy.

Kennedy's hand was wandering all over Willow's body and when they rested at her hips, she held the waistband of the underwear and tore it, then she lightly slapped the witch's ass, and Willow screaming from pleasure and a little pain.

The redhead stopped touching her girlfriend's breasts and looked deeply into her brown eyes. Both smiled and Willow moved down Kennedy body, kissing her flat stomach, her hands holding the waistband of the slayer's pants. The wicca started to slid off the pants, licking Kennedy's body slowly. As soon as the piece of clothe was thrown across the room, followed by pants, sneacker and socks, Willow moved her body upwards, kissing Kennedy's thigh, mainly the inner side, making the brunette moan and speak incoherent words.

When she reached the slayer's hips, Willow opened her girlfriend's legs and kissed her groin. Kennedy gasped and tangled her hand in her lover's hair, pulling her body to her. When the wicca's body was between the brunette's she legs kissed her sex, and she took the clit between her lips, sucking and runnig her tongue over it. Kennedy's breathing became heavier and she was rubbing her legs on Willow's body. The witch grabbed the vampire slayer's thigh, squezzing them as her lickings at her girl center increased.

"Will... yes... right there...oh god..." Kennedy moaned and rocked her hips under the witch.

Willow knowing the slayer was closer to her climax, split the lips of her sex with her finger and thrusted her tongue very hard inside the hot core while her other hand played with the clit. The groans and moans Kennedy was giving has become louder and when her redhead replaced her tongue with her fingers, thrusting really fast at the same time she sucked her clit, Kennedy arched her back, gripping her lover's hair and screamed her name. The brunette's body tensed and the relaxed, falling exhausted on the bed, quivering a little.

The witch kept licking Kennedy's center, lapping up all her juice and then moved upwards kissing the sweaty body underneath her. Willow looked into the deep brown chocolate eyes of her girlfriend and smiled, kissing her, and the slayer tasted herself on the redhead's mouth.

When they broke the kiss, Kennedy still panting, but determined to make Willow feel the same pleasure she did minutes ago, started to run her hands up and down the wicca's body, her hands cupping Willow's butt and squezzing it, pulling her up, so the redhead could straddle Kennedy's face, her center above her lover's hungry mouth.

Willow looked down surprised and saw the sexy glare of her vampire slayer who then closed her eyes and licked between the redhead's leg. The witch gasped and gripped the headboard of the bed when she felt the cold tongue ring touching her hot sex. Kennedy held Willow by her thighes, stroking them and then she slided her hands up the wicca's ass who now had her two hands gripping the headboard and her hips grinded Kennedy's mouth at the same rymth the brunette's tongue stroked her lover.

Kennedy's tongue was pumping in and out the redhead and the sensation of the stud inside her wet and hot core was so good that Willow gave loud screaming of pleasure. The witch was about to cum, so the slayer speed her tongue thrusting and her hand was massging Willow's breast, pinching her nipple. Kennedy felt the older woman's body tense at the same time she screamed her name over and over again.

Willow lifted herself and got up from her girlfriend, laying down beside the slayer, her head on the brunette's chest. Kennedy put her arms around the witch holding her still, interlocked her finger with Willow's and kissed her forehead while the wicca was calming down.

A minute or two after, Kennedy asked.

"So... what was that?"

"That what?"

"You flirting with me like that, grabbing me like that, and almost having sex in public.. It's not something you usually do...not that I'm saying you don't start this kind of thing, but you are a more lovingly, gently no rush kind of lover."

"I just wanted to be you today, since morning. I didn't wanna to leave your side today"

The brunette raised her eyebrown and gave Willow a mocked hurt glare.

"Not that I didn't wanna be with you yesterday or be with you tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, but today the will was bigger. I mean, I always want to be with you, everyday, but..." Willow stopped babbling when Kennedy kissed her.

"I get it..." the slayer laughed softly and hugged her tighter "But is there a special reason?"

"No... er.. I mean...it's nothing..." Willow said, well almost whispered in a sad tone.

Kennedy turned her body, laying the redhead down on her back, so she could look at her girl's face. The brunette supported herself on one elbow while she stroked her lover's hair.

"Will, look at me" Kennedy put her hand on the wicca's chin and turned her face towards her "What's the matter? You can tell me, don't be afraid."

"I-I woke up today and felt like something is about to happen. Everything has been so calm lately, just a few vampires and demons. At time like that we have to be more alert... I don't know, Kenn, I'm sure a big thing will happen and if it's happen with you? I can't lose you..." Willow was trying not to cry.

The slayer put a red strand behind her girlfriend's ear and kissed her tenderly while she stroked her face "Don't worry yourself, I'm too stubborn to let myslef get hurt. And besides, today it's not my day to patrol...

"Really?" Willow beamed.

"Really and I wanna take you out tonight".

"Where?" the witch shrieked excited.

"It's a surprise. And after the surprise we have all night long to enjoy ourself until..."

"KENNEDY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Buffy shouted from the library.

"...until Buffy call me" Kennedy said, frustation was evident in her voice, and rested her face between Willow's shoulder and neck. The witch was laughing at her girl "What are you laughing about? This mean I have to get out of the bed".

The redhead stopped laughing and pouted "Don't go..."

"I wish I could, but I have to go and see what she wants. I'll be right back, stay here" the young girl kissed Willow and put her clothes quickly.

Arriving at the library, Kennedy found Buffy, Faith, Rona and Vi talking while Giles, Dawn and Andrew was looking for some book at the bookshelves.

"So what's the problem?"

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

"You only screamed my name, so here I am..." Kennedy joked, receiving a glare from the original slayer "I told her to stay at the room, but knowing her, she must be on her way" then Kennedy felt arms wrapping around her waist from behind "Told ya" the brunette smiled and turned her head to talk to her girlfriend "Hi Red..."

"I missed you" Willow pouted puttind her chin on her slayer's shoulder and gave her neck a little kiss .

"Ahhhh! You two make me sick" the rogue slayer joked and the couple smiled.

"Well, let's begin with the reunion..." Giles cleaned his glasses "Rona..."

"I was returning from the weapon store and passed close to a demons' bar. I heard some of them who was at the door saying a new vampires' gang is in town, and looks like they will atack the main Cleveland's cemitery tonight. And they said the gang's name... something like Tanathiss".

"Tanathos, that means death in greek.I reached and looks like they are a old and very danger gang of vampires. The books said that they destroied a lot of villages in the past. That's why I want you five go to the cemitery investigate the gang" the watcher pointed at the five slayers.

"Ok and I think it's a good idea take some of the slayers we're training, so they could know what is a real battle" Buffy said.

"But... but.. Kennedy can't go. Togay is her day off" Willow held her slayer tighter.

"Will, Kennedy is one off the best slayer we have. We need her tonight" Buffy tried to convence her best friend.

"But..."

Kennedy turned around and put a finger on her witch's lips stopping her from talk.

"Shhh... I'll be ok. Remember what I said? I'm too stubborn to let myself get hurt. And you know I feel after patrol" she whispered the last part and Willow blushed, hinding her face on her girlfriend's neck "And besides, I get two days off next time" Kennedy smirked and kissed her girl's forehead.

"I'm going too".

"No Willow, I need you here in case something goes wrong. I need you safe to do some spell".

The witch opened her mouth to protest, but Kennedy interrupted her "Giles is right, you should stay here. What time we leave?"

"At the sun set" Faith answered.

"We have two hours 'till then. I'll go shower and change. Meet you guys here" Kennedy left the room and went to her bedroom.

Willow was about to follow her lover, but Giles called her.

"Willow could you help me with this books?"

"Yeah, sure".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Debt – Chapter 3**

An hour and half after the meeting Kennedy was in her room, already changed and sitting on the bed, holding a little black box. Inside there was a white gold band ring with three diamonds on it, a big one at the center and the little ones at each it side.

"Next time ..."

"Next time what?" Willow entered the rom.

Kennedy quickly hid the box inside the inner pocket of her jacket and turned to her girlfriend, a goofy smile on her face like she wasn't hiding anything from Willow "Hum... next time I'll have my day off and nothing will stop that...yeah, that's it..."

"What were you doing before I arrived?And what are you hiding?" Willow looked suspicious at her girlfriend.

"It's nothing ... hiding nothing. I thought you were going to join me on the shower" Kennedy changed the subject very fast.

"It was my plan, but Giles wanted to see a couple of protecting spell. And don't change the subject".

"What subject? I'm not hiding anything. Relax, Red".

"Ok... Kenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really wanna go tonight?"

"Nope, but I have to. It's my duty".

"But you've rights too..."

"But I couldn't sleep knowing they're out there and I'm not helping".

"I know. Promise me you'll be careful".

"I'm always careful"

"The last time you said that, you had three broken ribs and a huge cut on your stomach".

"Don't worry" Kennedy held her tight and kissed her neck "I'll be fine and tomorrow I'll make up for you on our postponed date. I'll make it more special than I would do today".

"I can hardly wait" Willow kissed the brunette's lips tenderly and soon they deepened the kiss, but they pulled apart when oxigen became an issue.

"Wow... I think I should patrol more often" the slayer smirked and kissed the redhead one more time. Then they held their hands, interlocking their fingers and went to the library.

A few hours has passed since Buffy and the others slayer started patroling the cemitery and they had found nothing.

"So... where's the frightening gang?" Faith asked impatietly.

"Maybe they saw us and didn't wanna attack a lot of slayer. We could split in little groups" Kennedy suggested.

"Good idea. I want five groups, leadered by me, Faith, Kenn, Rona and Vi. In case you found something and lost control of the situation, give any sign and we'll backup you. At the sun rise get back here."

So the groups split, each leader with five slayers in training. Kennedy and her group went to the darkest part of the cemitery, where there were lots of trees full of braches that made the place darker.

Sunddely they heard a noise coming from the trees. Kennedy raised her hand, ordering the girls to stop and be quiet to know if something was close. Nothing. They kept walking and one more time they heard the sound, louder now.

"Sshh... I'm going to check it. Stay here, if something happen call Buffy and the guys" Kennedy whispered and entered the woods.

It was darker in this part of the mini forest, but because her slayer's power she could see perfectly. She walked carefully, her crossbow always in front of her in case she had to act quickly. She wasn't seeing anything out of normal, but her "spider sense", as Andrew liked to call, was catching a weird vibe not far away from her and it was giving her a sensation that something bad was about to happen. And the set around her wasn't helping too, everything reminds where she was, a cemitery. Nothing had life, rotten trees everywhere, exhaling a putrid smell and the wind was blowing, shaking the branches, the noise made the slayer shiver. 'Great, I've been fighting against evil for two years and a little wind creeps me out. Very brave you Kennedy'.

Sunddely, she felt something move at her right side, but before she could act, she was knocked on her head, lost control and felt on the ground. Her crossbow flew and stopped near her agressor.

Kennedy got up with a little difficult, trying to find the person who hit her, but because the strength of the attack, her sight was blurred, so when she finally got face to face with the attacker, she couldn't distinguish a lot of things, just that it had a medium stature, black hair and it was a guy. She thought she'd seen a third eye at his forehead, but wasn't sure, maybe it was because she couldn't see cleared.

The slayer even dizzy attacked the stranger, trying to punch him on the face, but the man dodged and hit her again on the head, sending her against a tree. Kennedy became disoriented and fell on her knees. Not in the mood to be defeated, the brunette got up leaning on the tree, touched her face and felt a warm liquid fell from her temple. She was hurt and bleeding. That made her feel humilated, 'cause she was one of the best slayers and a mere guy was kicking her ass pretty good. Kennedy straightened up ignoring the pain on her head and her shaking legs, and attacked. Before she could deliver a blow, the third eye opened slowly, making her stop like she was hypnotized. The eye that had a white iris was focused on Kennedy, without blinking a moment, like it was entering the brunette's mind, acquiring her memories, reading her thoughts. Kennedy felt like her thoughts weren't hers anymore, like her memory didn't belong to her anymore. This invasion on her mind was causing her a strong headache, she was feeling abused and like she would explode at any moment. She wanted to scream, run away, do something to stop this agony, but couldn't... the only thing she was able was feel more and more pain. Seconds later the iris became chocolate brown, the same color as the slayer's, the he let her go. Kennedy fell, her knees hitting hard the floor and her hands on her head, tears falling over her face. She was trying to understand what had happend, but she couldn't remember anything, just that she was feeling a horrible pain. Like someone had taken something really precious from her. The demon didn't wait her to recover and hit the brunette's stomach, sending her against the tree one more time, leaving her unconscious. When he was sure the girl was out of action, his body started to change into Kennedy's.

As soon as the transformation finished, the fake slayer satisfied with her work, took the crossbow from the floor and walked at the direction that the real slayer came from.

Getting out of the trees, 'Kennedy' found her pupils wainting for her a little concerned, 'cause they've heard some battle sound, so they sent one of their friends to bring Buffy.

"Kennedy, are you ok?" Sally, one of the slayers in training asked.

"Yese, I'm great..." 'Kennedy' answered with a dark voice, but it passed unnoticed by the others girls.

"We heard some fight ... did you find something we could slay?" Sally asked again.

"Yes..." she smirked and lifted the crossbow that was in her hand "You..." and shooted a bow between the girl's eyes. Sally kept stand for a few seconds till she fell lifeless on top of Kennedy's feet. Her face showing confusing and the blood pouring from her wound, forming a puddle on the floor.

The girls let a horror scream when they saw their friend dead, her eyes staring into nothing. One of the girls looked at the 'slayer' and asked almost voiceless.

"Kennedy, ar-are you crazy?"

"Yes..." the 'brunette' gave a dark smiled while she approached slowly the girl that questioned her, after she kicked the dead body to the side.

"Wh-why Did you d-do that?"the girl took a couple of steps backwards, trying to increase the distance between her and the older slayer.

"Like I said, I'm crazy... crazy to kill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Debt – cap 4**

The three vampire slayers were without reaction, what they were seeing couldn't be happing. They couldn't believe that their 'teacher' had killed one of their fellow in a cold and mercifuless way, like it was just one more death for her, not the dead of a friend, a 'sister'. The girls were paralizied with fear, angry and saddness to see a person they admired so much behavioring at this way. The three girls were so surprised with all that didn't notice the 'slayer'coming closer.

'Kennedy' came running at the direction of the girls, like she was a predador behind her victm. Mackenzie, the slayer beside the one who had asked the last questions, was the first to be hit and surprised, didn't had the time to react when the false slayer in a quick moviment turned the crossbow, bringing with lot of strenght the heavy weapon against the girl's chin, splitting a great amount of blood from her mouth and staing 'Kennedy's' face with it. The combination of the strength, the speed and the weight of the weapon was enough to throw her to the floor, falling almost on top of her dead fellow. Mackenzie, feeling dizzy, opened her eyes a little and when she saw face to face with the head of the corpse she tried to back off, but unfortunally she hit her back on the legs of 'Kennedy' who lifted her by her jacket and kicked her ribs. The girl screamed with pain and brought her hand immediatly where she received the blow, feeling the broken bones. The 'brunette' let Mackenzie go and she, being caught by her surviving instincts, tried to run with difficult 'cause all her body was aching. 'Kennedy' looked at the girls running away and when she thought that she was at a good distance, she lifted the crossbow and shooted at the girl's knee. Mackenzie felt on the floor, bruising her hands and face.

Jessie, the girl who did the lest question, seeing her friend hurt, got furious and leaving her fear behind jumped on the false slayer's back, trying to knock her to make her still. But the 'brunette' threw herself backwards and elbowed the girl's face, a cracking sound could be heard like something just got broken, probably the nose that started to bleed. The 'brunette' got up and watched Jessie trying to lifted herself from the floor, but unsucessfully. With the last arrow on the crossbow, 'Kennedy' aimed really close at the girl's shoulder and with a evil smirk shet pulled the trigger. The arrow went through the slayer's fleshin seconds pinning her on the floor. Her right arm was useless now.

'Kennedy' was having so much fun seeing Jessie suffering that she didn't saw a moviment at her side and soo she received a punch on the head by the only junior slayer that was still stand, Kiera.

The blow wasn't too strong, but as she was distracted, the brunette fell on the floor, dropping her crossbow. Kiera kept hitting 'Kennedy', each time with more violence and wrath screaming in fury. But the false slayer ducked the blows, rolling on the floor and blocking the kicks. While she prevented the atacks, she was looking for something that she could use as a weapon and then she saw a dager that Mackenzie had droped, and she took it, holding it very strongly so she could give a powerfull stab. The 'slayer' kicked Kiera's foot (rasteira), nut before the girl could hit the floor 'Kennedy' grabbed her by her neck.

The false slayer slowly slided the knife throgh the girl's throat and she gave a satisfacted smile when she saw the suffering face of Kiera that reflected her pain, more for the fact that who was killing her was her teacher. The 'vampire slayer' felt Kiera's blood run through her arm and fall on the floor.

'Kennedy'threw the body away and approuched Mackenzied and Jessie that watched

'Kennedy' jogou o corpo para longe e avançou contra Mackenzie e Jessie que assistiram horrorizadas mais uma amiga ser morta friamente pelas mãos da 'caçadora'. Assim que parou na frente das duas garotas, a 'morena' sorriu maliciosamente e olhou de uma caça-vampiros para a outra.


End file.
